blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Path of Fables: November Competition Submission
Notes Warriors was created by the Hunters The story was written by Snowpuff Minor blood and gore warning. I need some time to improve this for the submission! Leave your thoughts and any improvement I should make. Allegiances Reuben - Lovely white she-cat with brown tabby splotches and eyes the color and shine of sapphire Boris - Lean and skinny but fluffy brown tom with glowing, comforting amber eyes Ruby - Gentle fluffy brown she-kit with a flat, cute face and green, soft eyes. Husk - Large and sturdy gray tabby tom with brown eyes. Rowan - Gold she-cat with bright green eyes. The story Boris gently awoke his sister from her nap. The young she-kit yawned, and looked at her brother in disapproval and drifted off to sleep. Boris nudged her again, and this time she properly woke up. "Hmm? Five more min-" The she-kit got cut off. "No, we have to leave. Now." Boris firmly asserted as he picked up his sibling and left the house. "But '' whyyyy??''" The young one whined. "I'll tell you later..." Boris stopped by Reuben's barn and went through a crack in the wall. Putting down his sister, and called out Reuben's name. The spotted she-cat came rushing to greet the duo. "Hello Boris! Oh, and Ruby too!" She was extremely bubbly, but it soon died away once she saw Boris's crushed look on his face. "What's... wrong? Is everything alright? You look..." "I have something to tell you." Boris's voice was breaking. "Our twolegs. They were dragged away by these other twolegs... and then they were screaming and... I... they're gone..." He continued. "I heard one of them talk to some other twolegs with a truck, and they said that some of the strays of the area will be captured... and taken to who knows where! I am a loner now... and you were too! I can't leave you here! I can't leave my sister either." Reuben's blue eyes peered back at him distantly. She took a while to comprehend what he just said, and when she did, she had no words. "I-uh... I see..." She struggled to speak. "My barn... is my home... but... we have to get out of here!" Ruby overheard this exchange. "So where are we gonna go, brother?" She asked curiously, almost oblivious. "I don't know." Boris panicked. "I don't know! This just happened! I-" "Calm down, Boris. We'll find a way out of this." She reassured "I promise." "Brother?" Ruby rubbed on her Boris's leg. "What?!" Her brother was still agitated. "Wasn't there a road we used to take a walk on that we got lost in one time? You said spirits are in there! They were friendly too! It'll be perfect!" Ruby cheerfully spoke, almost unaware of the situation. This broke her brother's heart. "Ruby... I already told you... Starclan is just a my-" "No it is not, Boris. The clans were a real place. That's what my family passed down from a distant generation... Ravenpaw, I think his name was..." She stared him straight in the eye. "Even then, what are the chances of the twolegs getting us in the forest?" Boris had no arguement. "Well then... thank you, Ruby." Boris faced towards the crack. "Shall we, ladies?" "Let's go!" Reuben rushed through the exit, forcing Boris and Ruby to chase after her. Off they went, trying to follow what they knew from memory. Dodging cars trying to cross the roads, they made progress, step after step. until they got hungry. Ruby, starving, lept blindly at a creature. Boris noticed and leaped on front of his naive sibling, nearly getting bit. He bit the neck of the snake, killing it. "Ruby!" He reprimanded her. "Be careful! You nearly got yourself killed! At least we have food..." Boris layed down the snake, and the three of them took bite after bite, hating the taste, but knowing this will give them energy over the next couple of days. After they were done, Reuben buried what was left and secretly prayed for Starclan to protect her groupmates, thanking them for the food. After walking for what felt like hours, and the sun shimmering against puddles reflecting it's light, but that light of sky blue turning lovely shades of pink and purple, Ruby started to get tired. The group stopped at a cliffside, and looked for a place to rest. Reuben climbed a sycamore tree and found an empty hole inside, barely large enough for the 3 of them. A few more minutes went by, and Ruby was fast asleep. Reuben woke to Boris gone, but found him outside, lost in the sunset. She padded over to where he sat, and took a seat too. "Oh... you're awake." Boris looked at Reuben. He sighed as he turned back into the sunset. "Is everything okay?" Reuben was met with no response. She knew that something was wrong. "If this is about leaving our old lives behind, we did it for the better. I know you miss your home, but it was for the better." "It's... not that..." He sighed as he gave her a sad glance and he teared up a bit. "I... I miss my twolegs... they may have... not been the best to me, but they were still my caretakers! I... I don't know what I will do without them!" "At least we have each other..." She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's better than nothing... right?" Boris blushed a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is..." His relieved tone soon turned into worry. "But where are we going to live? Naturally, it is in the forest, but are we really going to start a new clan?" "I remember in an old story there being a place called the "Moonpool". I think old leaders went there. For what, I do not know, but it will be worth a shot!" She recalled. "But who WILL be the leader?" "You, Boris." Reuben went on. "And I could be your deputy!" "Are you... flirting with me?" He gave her an uncomfortable glace. "What? Of course not! A deputy is someone who helps the leader lead! You won't be alone in this!" She promised, and her tone convinced Boris. "Alright, I'll do it." Boris was confident, posture raised. "But... just one question. Your relative's name was... Ravenpaw? I heard from those tales and about Starclan that they had rather odd names. Will we be renaming ourselves?" "I mean, if you want." The spotted she-cat shrugged. "Borisstar isn't a really good name for you, though. Perhaps... Gladestar? No..." "We'll think on it later." His gaze fell back down on the she-cat's shimmering blue eyes. "Thanks. For being with me tonight. Let's go join Ruby. I need rest." Padding back to the sycamore tree, Boris and Reuben put their ears back at what they saw. "RUBY!" Boris sprinted towards his sibling, whom had seemingly fallen, legs broken, but still alive. "I... I remember something!" Reuben desperately looked for something. Spotting what she needed, she ripped off a fuzzy leaf of lamb's ear and put it on the wound, and ran off to gather some rush. Boris licked his sibling's wounds. "It hurts! It hurts!" Ruby wailed. "I know... but it's gonna be okay..." He turned around, his back facing his sister. "REUBEN!" Mouthful of rush in her teeth, she padded over to Ruby and carefully applied them to the kit's leg. Tying them tightly, she made sure no blood leaked out. Ruby cried uncontrollably, nothing stopping it. Boris lifted her up and dragged her back into the sycamore hole, where they spent the night. In the morning light, they awoke, and continued their journey, Ruby lying on Reuben's back. "Now... where exactly in this road will we get to the territory of the ancient clan?" When Reuben flicked her tail towards the woods, Boris flinched a bit. "Oh... when you mentioned forest... I thought you meant something light and pretty..." The forest was dark and dreary, but forced along by Reuben, he got dragged along. Wandering deeper, a cave was uncovered. "Moonpool... in Shadowclan..?" Reuben was visibly confused. "Well... let's go get my nine lives!" Boris only took one step in, and was greeted with eyes peering back at him. A fox came out and chased after them. Reuben leaped up a tree and hid in the branches while Boris hid in the shadows. After what felt like hours, they heard a scream. It was high pitched and squeaky. It soon stopped. Reuben looked where she hid. Reuben held Ruby softly in her muzzle. Boris leaped out of his hiding place, and found a young she-cat lying dead. Her gold pelt remained untouched. Over her, a sturdy gray tabby tom stood over her. Boris scuffled back a bit, but came closer as soon as the tabby's gaze met his, tears in his eyes. "She's dead... isn't she..." His eyes began to leak with tears, leaving no option to fight them anymore. Boris glanced down at the she-cat again, her blood spilled out, neck bitten. "I'm sorry..." Boris tried to comfort the stranger. "No... it's fine..." The tom sniffled and tried to smile. "It's not your fault. Only a fox can do damage like this..." His smile quickly turned back into a frown. He pressed his nose against his mate. "How will I explain this to Rowan...?" Husk shook his head and started to pad off. "Wait!" Boris called out to the large tom. Husk stood there and looked at him. "Look... I am trying to look for the Moonpool. Would you happen to know where it is?" "I would tell you, but I have to go back to my family..." He turned back. "Well, my daughter now..." "Mind if we can come with you?" Reuben carefully leaped out of her hiding place, carrying Ruby. "Oh, you have a family too?" He smiled. "Well... uh... the kit is my sister... and Reuben is just a friend." He awkwardly responded. "Well then, come along." Following Husk, the trio found an almost fully grown warrior. Rowan cheerfully greeted them, but her bubbly attitude was soon crushed by the news of her mother. "No... Patti can't be dead...!" Her father put his head on hers and reassured her as she had a meltdown. Reuben and Ruby put their ears back. Boris just looked sadly on, already knowing what had happened. "Poor guy..." Boris muttered to Reuben. "His mate was killed by a fox..." Husk turned towards Boris. MORE COMING SOON Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress